batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Enid Clinton
Enid Clinton was the wife of David Clinton. History Why Enid married David Clinton, a physics professor at Gotham University, is unknown, but whatever affection she may have had for him had vanished several years later. She constantly harangued him about his lack of professional or financial success. Enid and her mother constantly compared David to Jim Doorman, a successful lawyer whom she would have been better off marrying. Enid was initially amazed when her husband revealed that he had succeeded in inventing a machine that enabled him to travel through time, but quickly became infuriated that he was content to use it for nothing more than collecting various historical curios for his collection. In her mind, that he had failed to grasp the machine's possibilities to make them rich and powerful made him even more of a "loser". As she delivered this blistering opinion to him, he became fed up and escaped into another time portal. Unfortunately for Enid, David returned to his time as "Lord Chronos" and embraced his machine's possibilities for personal gain with a vengeance, using advanced technology from the future to outfit the Jokerz into his own personal army, transformed Gotham City into his personal kingdom, and moved various historical monuments to adorn his kingdom. In a bizarre and twisted way, he was trying both to please Enid and prove to her that she had been wrong about him. He also "asserted" himself against his mother-in-law (Enid's mother), by imprisoning her in an unnamed "thing", sufficiently horrible to cow Enid. Enid, aware that her husband was now a monster, treated him gingerly, trying to bring him back to his old, sweeter self, reminding him of his warnings about interfering with the time stream. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of asking, again, for him to release her mother, which caused all his memories of her previous scorn to resurface. When the remnants of both the Justice League and the Justice League Unlimited tracked her down, Enid was only too happy to help them stop her husband, adding that she wouldn't mind if he got roughed up in the process. She led them to his hiding place, but ruined their ambush by accidentally waking him up before they could grab his time machine. As the League and JLU battled, the universe itself began to collapse. Chronos, apparently ignorant of what was happening to time and space itself, blamed Enid for the disaster, claiming that everything he had done, he had done to please her. She retorted that all she had wanted was for him to "assert himself—not destroy the universe!" Noticing that the universe was collapsing, Chronos then decided to travel back to the beginning of time, where he could re-write the history of the universe to suit himself—including, as he kissed his wife on the cheek and spitefully added, making sure that Enid would "love him next time!" However, Batman and Stewart managed to reverse Chronos's tampering with history. As insurance against him doing so in the future, Batman also re-programmed the belt to "trap" David in a continuous loop as he tried to escape Enid's furious scolding. Appearances Justice League Unlimited * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Category:Characters